


Teammates

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Series: Buffy Drabbles [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about wishverse!Larry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teammates

It wasn't so much that Larry liked playing football, as he liked being part of a team. It gave him something to belong to, a place in life. People on the outside weren't safe from ridicule and torment, Larry knew, as he himself was oftent the perpetrator of said ridicule and torment. Those on the outside, the loners and losers, they challenged, in their own way, what the team stood for, so they only got what was coming to them. Like that twerp Jonathan, or brainiac Nancy. Larry and his teammates had tried to make fun of Oz a couple of time, but gave up once it was clear that Oz didn't care what they said or did to him. Which was kind of cool, and sexy -- not that Larry thought of him that way. In the end, Oz was another one of the loners, one of the dorks who hung out in the library, and Larry treated them all the same way: like they were good for a laugh or some lunch money, but not much else. It was their own fault for not finding a team of their own.

Then, something happened to change all that. The Razorbacks were playing a night game, and there was... an attack. The team was decimated in minutes. And in the midst of the chaos and fighting and dying, Jonathan --  _Jonathan_  of all people, with a cross and a crossbow that looked like it was stolen from a Medieval Faire -- jumped into the fray and saved his life. Larry looked around and saw that the people he thought were loners weren't so alone after all. And not only were they staying safe, they were saving other people too.

On Monday, emergency mid-season football try-outs were held. Larry skipped them, and went to the library instead. He had found himself a new team.


End file.
